How it Should Have Gone
by urheartscontent
Summary: This is my opinion of how the season 1 finale should have gone :  hope you like it! :P
1. Chapter 1

CPV

She couldn't believe it. She had been shot. She was loosing her 7th life, and on top of that, her father wasn't coming back home. At all. Ever. Alek was quite possible never going to come back. She closed her eyes and distantly she heard the faint footsteps of someone coming closer. But she was beyond caring now. All she wanted to do now was die. She wanted to the pain to end. She didn't want to deal with anything. She wanted to go back to the way things were. Six years ago. But that wasn't going to happen. _Good bye, life_. She thought as

darkness engulfed her.

"Chloe!" Something was buzzing. She heard her name, though, and she struggled to open her eyes. "Chloe, please wake up. Please! I can't loose my best friend too! CHLOE!" She now recognized the voice of Amy. She could feel herself waking up and blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Amy?" The girl on the ground whispered. She thought for sure that Brian would have waited for her. But clearly she was wrong. _Jerk._ She wanted to laugh at herself for thinking that. In all that had happened, she was thinking about that. She wanted to smile, but then in one moment everything came rushing back. Her fight with Alek, her dad's emails being a lie, her loosing another life. The list went on and on.

"Chloe!" Amy squeaked. And soon Chloe found herself tangled between Amy and Paul. She could feel Amy's sadness crushing into her and Paul's relief as well her own. Amy began to sob, uncontrollably, into Chloe's shoulder. Unable to speak, Paul continued her sentence.

"We thought you were dead!" Chloe nodded, and tried to stand, but she stumbled and her best friends rushed to support her. With an arm over each of them, they struggled to Amy's car. Amy gently pushed


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

Amy gently pushed Chloe into the front seat of the car. "Really? Even now I don't shot gun? This is complete bogus!" Paul complained. But you could hear it in his voice that his heart wasn't in it. Chloe fought to keep her eyes open, but she lost the battle.

She could still hear everything that was happening to her. She could feel every bump the car made when it hit a ditch. She could hear the heartbeats of the three people in the apartment 23 stories above her. But most of all, she could sense every emotion running through everyone's minds. _Anger, fear, hurt, frustration. _She wanted to get up and somehow make everything stop. To let her sleep in peace, but of course, they wouldn't let her. She concentrated all of her energy into moving her hand to her pocket, where her phone was safely secured. Her fingers could feel the stitching on the pockets of her jeans. Everything was so magnified. She reached her hand farther into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Forcing herself to wake up, she opened her eyes. And instantly shut them again. Everything was too bright.

She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust them to the new light and woke up her phone. The screen was seared into her retinas for a full minute before the screen became normal again. She groggily selected Alek's number.

To: Alek

Message: SOS. Outside ur house.

From: Chloe

Then she collapsed back against the seat. Her head had started to pound and she could feel herself one again slipping into unconsciousness. But then she heard it. The light tapping of footsteps.

APOV

I got the apartment and everything was to silent. I could hear two heart beats inside. One was erratic and the other was completely calm with the occasional skip. I pushed the door open and ducked just as a dagger was thrown at my head.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I demanded. I scanned the apartment and could see evidence of the fight. Then I looked towards Valentina and Jasmin. Valentina looked fine. In fact, she looked a little too calm. Where as Jasmin looked like someone had just killed her new puppy. I looked farther into the room and what I saw made my blood run cold. Zane was face down on the carpet. He was dead. Then I looked at Jasmin and almost bloody spazed when I noticed that she was fine. Valentina on the other hand, looked like she had gone through a paper shredder.

She had a black eye, a busted lip, she had scratches on her arms. But she was in one piece. So that was all that mattered. "What happened?" I asked again. Only this time, it wasn't a question. It was more of a demand.

Jasmin looked at her mother for support, but all she got was a blank look. Valentina responded first. "Zane works for the Order. He arrived here to talk to me, but instead of just talking, this happened. Clearly, we need to work on something." This was aimed at Jasmin. _How could she have known that another Mai would be involved with the Order? Did you suspect anything?_ I wanted to shout those acusations at her, but I couldn't find the words.

"Alright." Then something dawned on me. "Whose watching Chloe?" I had just left. Well I had left only hours before, but someone else should have been watching her. I sent Valentine a text right? I checked my phone. One message in Outbox.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I panicked. No one was watching Chloe. She had seemed upset before. _Maybe it was something other than the whole love thing?_ No, I wouldn't think that. Ever. She had made her choice. Choosing to ignore the problem of my love life, I looked back at Valentina and almost demanded another explanation. But, I was able to control my desires. For now. Later I would ask for details, but both of them were under to much stress to deal with much else.

I felt my phone vibrate and something told me to look at it. But I didn't. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I just wanted to be the 17 year old Mai that everyone else was. No protector crap. No stupid love triangle with Brian. No dead Zane only 26 feet away from me. Just me. Sulking in my room. Playing Xbox 360. Ignoring the world until my next Chloe Watch. _Chloe._ Just her name sent spikes into my heart. But I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing what she did to me.

After what felt like hours later, but in reality it was only 5 minutes later I needed to know the time. One new text message. I opened the text and almost had a heart attack while trying to get out of the house.

CPOV

I could feel myself drifting away now. I could hear Amy's panicked voice. I could hear the footsteps. Wait, footsteps? Someone knew was entering this scene. _Oh, yay. Company._ I thought. I winced at the pure energy it took.

"Chloe?" My name broke through the mist of death and pulled me back to life. For just one moment. I saw Alek's face. He looked so scared, angry, and confused at the same time. "Chloe? Are you alright?" If I had been more awake, I would have slapped him upside the head for being so idiotic.

I could feel Amy's look of disappointment and wanted to laugh. Then I felt the warmth of someone's hands brush over my stomach and I was wrenched out of limbo. It felt like someone was stabbing my stomach. Over and over again. I gasped and in a second, Alek had gone from emotional to a blank wall. He picked me and (not lightly though) and pulled me from the car. I wanted to cry out from the pain that was searing away at the only rational parts of my brain, but couldn't find the words.

I could feel every jerk and stop the elevator made on the way up to the pent house. My head was pressed into Alek's neck and I could feel his pulse. It was surprisingly calming and I could feel the pain slowly going away. I didn't know if I should be glad, but I felt slightly alarmed by this. Finally, because the elevator was a day and a half underground, we made it up to the apartment. Alek all but kicked the doors open with his haste to get me inside.

"Alek? What is-" Jasmin went from annoyed sister to future-pride-leader in seconds. She cleared off the table and I was placed on it. Distantly I heard a bag with metal tools being set next to me.

***4 hours later****

I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. I was sititng on something comfy. I was warm. I was by something warm. I moved closer to the warmth and I felt safe. I felt secure. I wanted to get up and investigate where I was. But I was too tired. I fell asleep again and I was content.

APOV

When I got her text, I was in complete terror. Something was wrong with her. I wanted to be mad at her. I wanted to be angry with what she had said earlier. But I couldn't find it in my heart to be that with her. I began to wait for the elevator, but it was taking too long so I took the stairs instead. I ran down the 28 flights of stairs and stopped short when I saw her car. I reached the car and pulled open the passanger side door. I expected her to start yelling at me, but my heart contracted at the sight in front of me. Chloe was all but passed out in the seat. She had blood stains on her shirt. She had bruises on her right temple and arms. Her pants were torn and worst of all, she was barely breathing.

"Chloe?" I whispered. I got no response, but I heard her heart speed up slightly as I made my presence known. "Chloe? Are you ok?" I mentally face-palmed and continued. _Clearly, she's not alright, dimwit._ My brain was screaming at me to get her help. But my heart was telling me something was very wrong. Not only physically, but mentally as well. I shut down my heart and brain all together and went on my instincs. I picked her up and raced inside. I wanted to take the stairs, but didn't know if her body would be able to handle the bouncing.

I finally made it up the stairs and flung the door open. "Alek? What is-" I saw Jasmin change, right in front of me. She swept everything off of the table, and went to find the first aid kit. I laid Chloe gently on the table and forced myself to calm down. I peeled her shirt away from her stomach and all I could see was red. She had two bullets wounds, and other graze on her left side. Jasmin came out with the supplies and she set to work on Chloe. I wanted to help, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Chloe hissed in pain and curled her hands into her palms. Her knuckles turned white and I soothed her hands apart and she clasped mine tightly. Two hours later, Jasmin had finished the surgery and Chloe was all stitched up. I left the room to get some clothes of Chloe and handed them to Jasmin. I didn't want Chloe to be in a worse mood than she always seemed to be in with me for changing her.

Chloe was safely in my bed and if it had been any other time I would have smirked. But now, a worried crease was in between my eye brows. I slowly got into bed and wrapped my arms around Chloe. I felt better knowing that for now, anyone who wanted to get to her, had to go through me. And with that thought, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! Sorry, I didn't posted in a while. Homework was awful! And I had a volleyball matches… we won! YAY! Soo yeah! Sorry for taking so long! Hope ya like itt! :P**

CPOV

When I woke up this time, I wasn't about to go back to sleep. I was lying against something warm and it was…vibrating? I blinked my eyes and was surrounded by darkness. No, not darkness. Navy blue? Fabric? _What?_ I moved my head slowly from side to side. I was borrowing myself deeper into what ever it was that I was laying on. I lifted my head from my pillow and my mouth fell open.

My head was tucked into Alek's chest and I was shocked! I remembered falling asleep… On the way up to the apartment. In Alek's arms. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was asleep, in Alek's arms. In his bed. Sleeping with him. I was sleeping with Alek. Quite literally. His breathing was even and deep, meaning that he was still asleep. I shifted slowly and tried to move away from Alek. His arms tightened around my waist and I stopped moving instantly. Afraid I had woken him, I stopped moving, even breathing. His breathing didn't change and his hold on me didn't either.

I had half a mind to shake Alek awake, but he looked so calm. I know, cliché, but he really did. And I could tell that he needed his sleep. He had dark circle's under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. After what felt like hours, I was able to slip out from under his arms. I instantly felt chilly and noticed that I was dressed in one of Alek's shirts and boxer shorts. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. Feeling the morning air really start to get to me. Looking around his room, I grabbed a sweatshirt. _Oh, what the heck. I'm wearing his clothes already. What could one more piece hurt?_

I slipped out of his room and into the kitchen. The entire house was quiet. The sun shone through the windows and the shadows looked longer than usual. Maybe it was the serenity of the house, but maybe it was the fact that I had almost died. I don't know, but what ever it was I suddenly was hit with something stronger than a punch. It was a sucker-punch. One of the ones that Alek had once talked to me about. It felt like a million years ago, but in fact it was only a month ago.

Brian hadn't done anything. To be honest, it was an odd sense of relief to know that he was gone. That he wasn't going to bother me anymore. I didn't want him to bother me. I didn't want him. Period. I wanted someone who knew me completely. I winced as I thought back to earlier tonight's, last nights, encounter with Alek. The look on his face was one that broke my heart. I didn't ever want to see that look again. I wasn't sure what that feeling meant to me, but I knew it was significant.

APOV

I woke up feeling content and I was perfectly happy to roll over and go back to sleep. _Right._ I thought sarcastically. I didn't wake up that way at all. I woke up cold and alone. _Chloe!_ My brain fired back at me to get out of bed and find her. And that was exactly what I did. I rolled out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. I fould Chloe sitting at the counter chatting away with Jasmin. Looking like she didn't have a care in the world. I was going to say something snappy, but this was the first time I had seen her look this relaxed and happy since… Since when a while ago.

**UGHS! I have writers block.. :( I need help. I want to include Chloe telling them about her dad's not so dad's emails… but idk when. Any suggestions? Hellppp :/**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

It was around 8:30 AM when Alek walked out into the kitchen. I didn't notice him very much other than that he was there. Jasmin and I were just talking in the kitchen. Me, trying not to remember what had happened not even 24 hours ago, and her, trying not to bring it up. We were talking as usual. I knew that we were going to talk about it at some point soon, but to be honest; I was trying to ignore that fact. They both looked at me for a while. I tried to look anywhere but Alek, but ended up staring at him. Rather blatantly, to be honest.

APOV

"Chloe." I said. Snapping her out of her happiness. I figured she knew what was coming next. She looked at me and I could literally feel the waves of anxiety coming off her. Internally, I gulped. Not wanting her to have to do this. But, I wanted to know what really happened. I wanted to hear what had happened that night. She looked at me with her sad eyes and she winced. "Can you tell us about last night?" To be honest, it was hard to believe. After everything that had happened between Zane betraying them and Chloe almost dying, it felt like a lifetime ago.

JPOV

Chloe hesitated. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. Much less what had happened, but she was going to. Zane's betrayal had hurt, yes, but I didn't cut as deeply as I thought it would. I was thanking my lucky star that we were all still alive and well. But I just wanted every thing to be normal again.

CPOV

I bit my lip and wondered where to start. "It all started a few months ago when I got an email from my dad." I glanced from Alek to Jasmin. Waiting to see their reactions. Neither of them understood what I meant. "My dad was the one who brought me here from Ukraine. And then 10 years ago, he left. Just upped and left." They seemed to understand what I was saying and nodded. "And when he started emailing me I wanted proof of who he was. I asked him to prove it. He did. He told me something that only he could have known. When I was little we had these books called Hannah Hanity." I told them everything. I told them of how Dad had asked me to meet him. "I went to go see him." I could feel myself starting to cry again. Just thinking that I was never going to see him again hurt. A lot. But I had to get through this. Jasmin walked around the counter and pulled me into a hug. Alek walked over awkwardly and put a hand on my shoulder. Jasmin pulled away and Alek pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me. I nodded my head into his neck and ignored the rest of the world. All was good as long as I could stay here.

I sniffled and pulled away from Alek. I rubbed my nose and stood there awkwardly in front of him. "Thanks." I mumbled to him. He looked up from his feet in surprise.

"For what?" He looked genuinely confused. Like he didn't know what he was doing right.

"For everything. For… For keeping me safe." I said the last part in a whisper and spun on my heel to turn around.

"Your welcome." Alek said. I felt a hand on my arm and before I knew it, I was in Alek's arms again.

Now I was at home. Alek was on the roof and Amy had left only minutes earlier. I wasn't letting myself cry about this anymore. I wasn't going to let myself be upset. I had to get over this and focus on getting back to my normal life. _Funny. My normal life._ I didn't even know what normal was anymore, but I wasn't ever going back. To human normal that is. Mai normal for me. I picked up an imaginary wine glass. _To a fresh start_. I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh, sorry guys. I haven't updated in a really long time. Life got in the way. Bleh, sorry I'll try to update more often though. Thanks for reading though. I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks.**

CPOV

I woke up surrounded by something warm. I snuggled closer and then I realized that someone had their arms around my waist. The memories of the night before came flooding back and all I wanted to do was to go back to sleep. But as much as I wanted to do that, I knew that I had to face reality. I tried to sit up, but when I did the arms around my waist pulled me back down. _What in the world?_ I thought. Then I remembered Alek coming to sleep with me and keep me company.

"Alek?" I whispered to the sleeping boy next to me. He jumped up like he was electrocuted before relaxing when he realized it was just me.

"Hey, good morning." He said softly, like he was trying to not scare me. "How did you sleep?" _Fine that you were there_.

"I slept fine. Thank you." The awkward silence that filled the air around us was like a mist. Slowly surrounding the area and the only way out was to feel your way out.

APOV

I knew that she was asleep before I opened my eyes. But for now I was content just to stop and relax. This was the first time I had, had her in my arms since… Since well, a long time ago. All I wanted was for her to be happy. I could tell that things were going to be better for us.

"Alek?" She whispered into my ear.

The sudden noise in the quiet caused me to jump to attention faster than I expected, but it was instinct.

"Hey, good morning." I didn't want her to be awake. She needed sleep. "How did you sleep?"

She rubbed her eyes and then replied to my question. "I slept fine. Thank you."

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me about your dad sooner?"

CPOV

I froze. I could feel my walls crumpling down when he asked that question. My father. My dad. How did I even begin to explain that to him. I honestly didn't know how to tell him.

So I just broke down I told him everything. All of the things I never told my mom about dad.

_(Time skip)_

After we talked it out, I could feel that Alek and I were going to become those kids that people talk about for ages. I don't know if we would ever truly become a couple, or mates, or what ever this world called us, but I knew that I would forever love Alek Petrov because he was there for me when nobody else understood.

**SORRY about the ending. I just completely lost inspiration. BLEGHSS! Yuck. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good golly. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am that I made you guys wait so long for this to be up. GOSH! To be honest I found this other sight that I've been trying to write on as well. It's called WattPad… Anyways, I think that this might be my last chapter in this story, but if anybody wants to adopt it, GO FOR IT! again sorry for taking so long. Thanks for reading though! It really means a lot to me! THANKS!**

CPOV

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Rin-_ "Hello?" She mumbled as she answered her phone.

"Chloe King! ! Nottomentionwhyyouhavn'tcalledmeatall!" She shut her eyes and shook her head, doing anything to get the shrill voice of her anxious mother out of her ears.

"Mom, wow." Sitting up, she massaged her temples gently and tried to decide on how she was going to explain this to her mother. "I slept over at Jasmin's last night." She thought about how to tell her mother about what she had been keeping from her.

About everything with her dad. And maybe, just maybe, about everything else. But did she want to risk her mother rejecting her? Like Alek's? The number of un-answered questions sky rocketed the longer that she sat there, in bed, with a sleeping Alek.

"…when you get home." _Shoot._ Soon realizing that she has zoned out for most of that conversation she nodded her head, and mentally face palmed realizing that her mom couldn't see her.

"Yeah, for course. See you when I get home. Love you, Mom." She hung up the phone before her mother could respond and groaned, flopping back down on the bed. Wishing for the world to just stop again so that she could have her time with Alek and be content.

She didn't know how long she sat there. Just enjoying the warmth that Alek provided, but soon she decided that she should probably head home. She tried to slip out of Alek's bed without waking him and surprisingly managed to do so. She kissed his forehead before slipping out of the door quietly and managing to leave without alerting anyone else in the house.

She thought about leaving Alek a not, but decided against it. She would just call him when she was done talking to her mother. Because she was sure that regardless of the result she was going to need to talk to him.

(_Time skip to when she gets home_)

"Mom?" She called as she closed the door to her childhood home behind her. "You here?" Chloe walked into the living room only to find that her mother had fallen asleep on the couch.

Shaking her mom awake, Chloe decided how she was going to tell her mom about everything.

From turning 16 and being mai.

The weird, and now ended, love triangle between herself, Alek and Brian.

Her dad's emails.

And lastly what had happened most recently.

She decided that she would have a hard time with trying to get everything into words. Her mother loved her. She did and Chloe doubted that her mom would ever not love her. Because that's just what moms did. They loved their children. As Marideth roused from her sleep Chloe knew that her life would be forever changed now and she wasn't sure if she was completely unhappy about that. But she knew, she just somehow knew, that everything would be ok.

**Random, but if you guys want to read a really great book **_**Partials**_** by Dan Wells IS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! But thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU GUSY SO MUCH! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
